Summer Heat
by Ramenshinigami
Summary: My first NSFW Fanfic. Darren x Evra Its summer time and Evra's in heat. Rated m for a reason


_A/N: Hey dudes. This is the first NSFW fanfic I'm posting. I'm sorry if it's awful. Also, I researched this, snakes don't actually go into heat but never mind who cares. occ warning. This is also set when Darren and Evra are older.-Scottie_

Summer Heat:

The sun had started to sink behind the hills. It had been almost 24 hours since I had last seen Evra around at the Cirque du Freak. It was odd, he was always outside, no matter what, helping me or someone else out.

I yawned and sat up in my hammock, trying not to fall out. I looked at my watch. 10 pm. Damn. Still relatively early. Swinging my legs over the side and hopping down onto the floor, I decided it would be a good idea to check on my friend, Evra.

As I lifted up my tent flap I saw the others sitting around the campfire roasting sausages and other things alike above it. Truska waved at me to come and sit down to eat. I promised I would, just after I checked on Evra. I saw her eyes light up for some reason, but I didn't understand why.

After apologising to the others for my absence, I found myself stood outside Evra's tent, feeling nervous but not entirely sure why. I breathed out to try and balance my nerves and I pulled up the flap, stepping into darkness. I rubbed my eyes, attempting to adjust to the sudden blackness.

"Evra?" I called out. "You in there?" Something long and smooth, wrapped itself around my leg, causing me to shiver. I closed my mouth, holding my breath. That's right. Evra's pet snake. I let her slither path and I resumed my search for my friend.

The light of the moon shone through a hole in the top of the tent, almost illuminating where Evra was situated. Of course, in his hammock. I couldn't help but smile when I saw he was safe. "Evra, wake up. It's me, Darren," I said as I shook his bare shoulder softly. He grunted then mumbled something incoherent. "Huh? Evra wake up. You need to-"

"Leave me alone." He snapped. I stepped back, shocked at his tone.

"Evra, what's wrong?" I replied, collecting up enough courage to approach him again.

"I said: .Alone…"

"No." the stubborn side of me finally began to emerge as I crossed my arms.

"You have 5 seconds to leave before I do something to you that you certainly won't like…," he said, sitting up; his muscular back facing me. He chuckled "You'll take full responsibility then," He suddenly turned to me, yellow eyes piercing through me. I gulped and started to back away slowly. "Times up…Shan."

I hit the floor with as grunt and my hands where pinned above my head before I could react. Evra's grip was tight, but I was stronger. As I was going to pull away I stopped when I saw his face. His long, green hair covered most of his eyes and his cheeks were flushed. I gulped as he licked his lips.

Suddenly he leant in to my neck. I thought he was going to bite, but instead I felt something wet and long lick me from my shoulder to the base of my ear. His tongue. I shivered at the weird sensation. This elicited a chuckle from him. I looked at him with wide eyes, starting to become scared.

The moonlight from before now shone on Evra's face making him look more gorgeous, but also more terrifying at the same time.

A cold hand slowly started to unbutton my shirt, one by one. Painfully slow.

Once Evra had discarded of my shirt he lent forward once more and softly licked one of my nipples causing me to whimper slightly. Evra grinned. "Relax, Darren. I won't hurt you…," He said making me calm down slightly. "-too much." He said as he bit down roughly. I cried out and arched my back towards Evra. As he licked my sore nipple, his other hand travel down south. It stopped just above my trouser flies my heart began to race and my stomach started to tingle at the base in anticipation.

"E-Evra…?" I asked, slightly worried, beginning to panic. Evra let go on my wrists and brought a finger up to my lips, shushing me. I shivered as he trailed the finger down my chest, to my crotch. He cupped the area and brushed his fingers up, caressing it. I groaned shamefully as he teased me through the fabric, watching me get hard just from his touch.

He unbuttoned my trousers and pulled them down, exposing my red boxers. He licked his lips and ran his long tongue over my crotch through the thin fabric. I moaned, covering my mouth and closing my eyes, embarrassed about the sounds I was making. I thought for a few seconds about if I was dreaming or not.

I looked back up at Evra when I felt the cold air against my bare skin down below and I groaned at the site. Evra was holding my length in his right hand while his left hand was down his own shorts, presumably stroking himself off.

He head went down to his right hand and I felt something wet and powerful against the underside of my dick. I moaned at the thought that it was his tongue. My boner hardened and I growled at the back of my throat when he wrapped his surprisingly warm mouth around my needy cock. My eyes widened as he began to suck, long and hard. His mouth was addictively amazing. I placed both of my hands on his head and ran my fingers through his long hair, occasionally tugging from the pleasure.

I could feel myself coming close to release when my length hit the back of his throat. I groaned loudly and screwed my eyes shut, holding painfully tight onto his hair.

All of that feeling was lost as Evra popped off and looked at me with half lidded, bedroom eyes. I groaned in frustration. Evra's eyes went from my watery ones to my crotch. I followed his gaze and whimpered pathetically as I saw my cock standing straight up, red at the tip and twitching for need. The snake-boy grinned hungrily and gently blew on the tip, making me shiver and moan. I was so embarrassed I covered my eyes with my hands.

Strong hands flipped me over onto my stomach causing me to yelp with surprise. I removed my hands from my face to help stabilise myself. Evra lifted my arse up in the air and spread my cheeks, exposing my entrance. I groaned at the sudden roughness. He then put something warm and wet on my hole and slowly entered one finger in. I turned my head to see what Evra was doing but I was caught. I moaned as Evra brought his free hand across my butt.

"No peeking," He said as he roughly shoved another digit into me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. My erection lessened slightly. "Give me a moment." The man behind me said as he started to move his fingers around inside me.

"Ahh!" I moaned after a few more prods of Evra's fingers.

"Found it~," He teased as he drew out his fingers. I whined at the loss, but waited patiently. After a few seconds something large and hot was pressed up against my hole. I pushed up against it, now not as shy as I was before. Evra tutted. "Wait." He said. I huffed but did as I was told. Suddenly, the hot thing rammed into me, causing me to arch my back, then rest my head against the floor, closing my eyes in discomfort.

"Shit! Evra- it hurts!," I moaned loudly, my eyes filling with tears. Evra let out a sex moan, making me hard again. When he thrust into me, my vision went white and I moaned, shamefully loud. "Wait-" I said between the thrusts and moans "Are you…in-ah-heat?"

Evra chuckled and rewarded me with a harder thrust, right into a bundle of nerves.

"yeah, I guess" he said as he pounded me harder, grabbing onto my waist for support. I groaned as he kept slamming into me. My walls tightened around him as I felt myself close to coming,

Evra came first with a loud moan, riding out his orgasm. This made me come too, splattering my load all over my chest and the tent floor. He pulled out of me and lay down beside me. I followed suit. We both lay there, panting and looking at the tent roof.

"Wanna do that again?" He asked. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Hell yeah."


End file.
